1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a portable barbecue grill apparatus which is capable of performing multiple cooking functions on a base and a hinged lid which can be arranged either in a right-angled or horizontal position and heated by separate burners.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
The related art of interest describe various barbecue grill devices, but none of the art either teaches or suggests a barbecue grill capable of performing multiple cooking functions simultaneously on separate burners and which also includes a rotisserie. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,720 and 4,226,177, issued on Dec. 11, 1979 and Oct. 7, 1980, respectively, to Klaus Schmidt, describe a portable grilling device using charcoal. The unit has a square-shaped top cover and a bottom cover with both covers used as a grill with grates. A latch structure permits the positioning of the covers horizontally or with the top cover normal to the other cover. The latch structures on both sides hold arms for positioning the spit arms. Three leg bails are provided with two bails on the bottom cover for supporting each cover above a supporting surface. The portable grilling device is distinguishable for its lightweight construction and lack of a rotisserie.
French Patent Application No. 2,298,299 published on Aug. 20, 1976, for Moulinex S. A. describes a slim line electric spit roaster with an upwardly foldable spit support and a front which may be closed by a door lockable up or down, pivoting partially into the casing and used as a drip catcher with a removable drip pan. The unit can be positioned upright on a horizontal surface or hung on a wall. The electric heating control is on one side, with the electric heating element positioned in the rear in a zig zag pattern. The apparatus is distinguishable for its single utility as a spit roaster energized by electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,808 issued on Sep. 28, 1965, to Robert S. Knapp describes an electric barbecue unit including a shelved stand. A sheet metal oven body with a top cover opens upwards and a front door opens forwardly. The device has two racks. A broiler rack with a rotisserie spit is provided in a stack under a barbecue rack with an electric heating element under it. The electric barbecue unit is distinguishable for its electric heating for broiling, barbecuing and baking, and the rotisserie included in one unit with a vertical arrangement of functional cooking parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,160 issued on Sep. 10, 1963, to Philip M. Forniti, et al., describes a combination picnic grill and space heater fueled by bottled propane gas. The unit can be positioned upright for broiling and warming of cooked food or inverted for frying or grilling. The casing must be in the shape of a frustum of a rectangular right pyramid. The bottled propane tank is attached to the rear panel and to an inside burner unit. Only in the upright position is the aluminum warming shelf with perforations used along with a rack and a pan. In the inverted position, the pan is positioned on top with the rack underneath. Other cooking functions available are toasting and baking. The combination cooking device is distinguishable for its unique shape of the casing and open top (bottom) and front regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,059 issued on Jan. 12, 1993, to Manfred Eschlboeck, et al., describes a cooking apparatus for grilling meat, fish and vegetables in a seasoned garnishing liquid, such as oils, soups or water, by an electric heating blanket disposed below the liquid. A cover has a pressing plate which presses the food onto a food product holding plate which is pushed down on the penetrating tines of a bottom plate. The cooking apparatus is distinguishable for its singular deep liquid cooking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,838 issued on Jul. 3, 1973, to Fred H. Luschen, et al., describes a vertical grill device on a fixed post for cooking food by charcoal or heated rocks. A housing openable on top encloses and supports a rotatable food holding basket with an open grillwork and a pair of vertical heating material holding members adjustably positionable on opposite sides of the food holding basket. In a modified embodiment, an electric motor driven spit is positioned between the heating elements and a drain trough and an external drain pan are provided for collecting the drippings. The device is distinguishable for its vertical heating elements in a fixed housing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,540, 5,361,685 and 5,465,653 issued on Feb. 9, 1993, Nov. 8, 1994 and Nov. 14, 1995, respectively, to Renato Riccio describe a large cooking apparatus with a fireplace in a housing, and includes a rotisserie with multiple spits and a reclamation trap. The heat can be supplied by either gaseous fuel or solid fuel. The large apparatus is distinguishable for its limitation for use in business establishments in cooking multiple items on a plurality of spits.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.